


stargazer lilies

by houndsace



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 07:15:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19942291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/houndsace/pseuds/houndsace
Summary: REIJI: Even if time passes, even though you’ll age, your appearance will stay the same.REIJI: But, to a human like me, my soul will grow and someday it will die.- FICTION DRAMA TRACK 4: PAIN & DELIGHT.Ai has some final thoughts, not just for himself, but for those that he left behind.





	stargazer lilies

**Author's Note:**

> did you guys know that stargazer lilies are often used in funeral boquets
> 
> i'm constantly steeped in quartet night feelings auwuwauaw
> 
> no beta lol

You didn’t know what it meant to be “alone”. From the day you were activated, you always had people around you. There was the Professor - the one who performed maintenance on you when needed. The President, who hounded you to stay as you are, and grow with the group you’ve been assigned, but to never forget why you exist. There’s Aine himself, the one you’re effectively attached to. 

But even he’s long gone now. 

And so, now, you felt alone. You knew that it was going to happen one day, where you’d be the only one left. There’s something heavy that settles in your chest and you know what it is - grief. You have sat and buried all of your friends - you watched them die, watched with remorse as you couldn’t do anything for it, and then, instead of facing it, you ran.

But you’d have to hide. You wouldn’t be able to show your face - you still look as you did, thirty years ago at sixteen. Your eyes haven’t change, your skin is still porcelain, and you don’t know what to do.

And now, you’re here.

KOTOBUKI REIJI  
XXXX-XXXX

There’s nothing written besides his name, the date, and you almost wish there was. That you could hear his voice again. You miss the shrill of the nickname he used to call you, miss the way that he used to laugh. You miss the way he always was the first to hug you after a show, where you all felt nothing but elation. You never knew what to say to him, even after you’d told him the truth about you. You remember that day more clear than anything sometimes - the way you both cried and the way that it hurt, the first time you’d ever truly felt heartbreak.

KUROSAKI RANMARU  
XXXX-XXXX

You miss his laugh most of all. Those rare moments where you could sit in the dark of his room, focus on the thrum of his bass and let yourself relax. Where he sat and encouraged you, al through no matter what. He was your brother, in every sense but blood, and yet, blood didn’t matter. The two of you did. You miss the way he’d ruffle your hair, and almost shake it loose of its ponytail, and you missed how he always knew what to say, even if it came out as harsh or unforgiving. You needed that bluntness, after all, and he always softened at you after realizing.

CAMUS  
XXXX-XXXX

Even now you thought it strange he didn’t slap a last name anywhere, but you guessed in the end, it made this more recognizable. Even now, he seemed so cold, and you almost wonder exactly what sort of storm was brewing underneath his facade. You’d never know now. You wanted to, at one point - he was still your friend, after all, and while you knew there was no way he’d ever tell you, you wish you’d at least have tried once or twice to break through that facade.

There’s a soft beeping inside of your head and you realize what it means - you yourself are almost out of time. You’d have to go home eventually…

Except… you won’t. You don’t. 

Instead of running again, you sit next to Ranmaru’s grave, sit straight with your back on the back of it and you feel it - as if he were there with you, leaning against you too, and you finally feel a small smile.

You don’t know where you’ll end up - whether it’s with them or if you’ll simply shut down, but you don’t worry about that. Something inside of you tells you you’ll see them soon.


End file.
